


Inside Out

by Konfessor2U



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Comeplay, Creampie, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Watson, bottomlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a filthy bottom!lock creampie fic. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Inside out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158528) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)
  * Translation into Español available: [Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093586) by [R13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13)



John Watson was not normally the kind of lover to just let himself and his partner fall asleep after sex without cleaning up. Normally, he would direct a listless, grumbling, and barely awake consulting detective to the shower, or at least wipe him down with a wet flannel.

Last night, however, was the exception.

They closed the case they had been working on, the one that caused them to go 72 hours with only a short nap to speak of. Rushing home, they snogged like teenagers in the cab, fought to strip each other while traversing the stairs, and proceeded to fuck like rabbits on Sherlock’s slippery satin sheets, which are, without a doubt, in need of a wash now. He had just enough time to remove himself from Sherlock before they both fell into a much needed sleep.

John woke with a start, his phone blaring loudly from somewhere on the floor. He could tell by the dim light in the room that it was too early for him to get up for the clinic, so he stumbled in the dark to find the source of annoying bell tower chimes. When he did find his phone in the pocket of his jeans, he growled at the time, 5:30am.

“John?” Sherlock called out, voice raspy and rough from exhaustion, his long and lean body stretching luxuriously.

“Sorry, love,” John climbed back into bed, snuggling in close as the big spoon despite being smaller than his partner. “I didn’t mean to wake you. My bloody phone started going off. I didn’t even set an alarm. What?” John could practically hear Sherlock grinning, he didn’t have to see him to know that he was up to something. “Did _you_ set it?”

“Yes, John.” The obedient reply was promptly followed with a roll of his hips back into John, who only gripped him hard and growled possessively into his neck.

“You wanted me to fuck you again before I left for work, huh?” John wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s chest, gently plucking at his nipples, making them stand out in the cold air, and eliciting a deep, appreciative hum.

He was hard already, leaking against the fleshy roundness of Sherlock’s bum. Abandoning his nipples, John moved to trace a finger around his lover’s arsehole, enjoying that it was tight but gave in easily due to their rough post case fucking, readily accepting two fingers right away.

“Christ, Sherlock, you are still wet from last night.” Sherlock hummed and pushed back into John's hand, eager for more. “Can you feel how wet you are? Filled with my cum?”

Sherlock managed a breathy, “Yes, John.” And John smiled against the skin of his back, now hot with arousal, fevered and cool at the same time.

With some minor shifting under the covers, John managed to align himself with Sherlock, shaking with the need to be buried in him again. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. Should have known you would be a cheeky sod and beg me for it again in the morning. I bet you want to feel me in you all day, feel me dripping out of you while I’m gone.” Sherlock could only nod as he felt John’s erection rubbing and occasionally catching on the rim of his hole. He lay on his side with one leg hitched up, his hips canting back to encourage his lover into another, much needed pounding.

John didn’t give it up right away though. Instead, he only pushed against him slightly, not even enough to breach the loose ring of muscle with the head of his cock. Sherlock groaned in frustration as this went on for what felt like hours, but was actually more like minutes.

“Serves you right for being an annoying git and waking me up early when I have to work today.”

It was torture, and more than once Sherlock tried to shove back onto John when the angle was right, and every time John prevented it with a firm grip on his upper leg.

“Please, John,” Sherlock begged, pawing at the sheets to get some sort of leverage.

Sherlock’s desperate begging was rewarded with thrusts only slightly deeper, enough for the head of his cock to pop into him and back out again, making an obscene squelching noise each time. It wasn’t enough, it almost drove him more mad than before. The promise of stretched flesh, a deep thrust to completely fill him, was taken away to leave him shaking, craving more.

John was a picture of self-control, his movements methodical and calculated. On the outside, his features remained schooled in a concentrated visage, eyes dark, mouth set firmly. Inside, he was breaking, the sensation of repeatedly entering and pulling out of Sherlock’s ass, wet from his own cum, was stripping him away.

Eventually John gave in, albeit slowly, and began to fuck him a fraction deeper with each move of his hips. By the time he was pushing in all the way, Sherlock was chanting “yes” into the pillow with every thrust.

“Fuck, you have a marvelous arse,” John breathed, sounding a bit surprised, as if he were realising it for the first time ever.

At this point, John wondered how he had managed to hold back this long. Letting go entirely, he picked up the pace, fucking into Sherlock deep and sure, filling the room with the sound of their skin slapping, their moans, and harsh, ragged breathing.

They had shifted a bit so that Sherlock was completely under John, shoulders pressed to the mattress, his ass raised in the air like a bitch in heat, and he was crying out like one too. John was putting most of his weight down on Sherlock’s back, hands covering the sharp spines of his shoulder blades, keeping him firmly pinned to the bed.

“God, I didn’t even have to use any lube. Fucking hell.” John let his head drop between his arms as he slowed to pull out completely, just to feel the tight flesh grip him as he pushed back in. Each time he hit Sherlock’s prostate squarely, causing the detective to grunt loudly.

Putting up with the relentless stimulation to his prostate without coming lasted exactly 45 seconds, ending in Sherlock trembling violently under John, his hips jerking wildly, and effectively making the sheets under him a complete mess.

“Damn it, Sherlock,” John groaned, appreciating the increased tightness around him as Sherlock’s muscles pulsed with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He bit his lip, enjoying the sweet slow drag of his cock in and out of Sherlock only made better by the occasional halfhearted squeeze.

“Mmmmmm, John.” Sherlock’s normally deep voice had been raised slightly, way beyond overstimulated but still willing to be fucked deeply. “John, harder, please.”

And damn, John loved it when Sherlock begged. He obliged his lover, knowing that he was getting close, and fucked him hard, not holding back in the slightest.

The sound of a continuous, hitch pitched whine from somewhere deep in Sherlock’s throat, punctuated with short breaths puffed out with each deep shove, put John over the edge. He groaned as he came deep and hot into his lover, mixing with the cum left over from the night before.

They both lay motionless for a moment, with John’s forehead resting between Sherlock’s shoulders, placing gentle kisses on hot skin. Before pulling out, he reached up to turn on the bedside lamp. He wanted to be able to see properly just how well he filled up his favorite consulting detective.

“Ready, love? I’m going to pull out now, just try to keep hold of all that hot cum. Alright?”

Sherlock hummed his assent, which turned into a deep rumble as John withdrew and he clenched tightly as to not let a single drop fall.

“Fucking gorgeous, look at you.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, since he couldn’t exactly look at himself, but keened proudly nonetheless.

John traced the pad of his thumb over the puffy flesh of the well used hole, thrilled to see it respond with a twitch. He could tell Sherlock was still valiantly trying to keep the cum inside, and it was probably a little unfair as he used both thumbs to pull gently at the edges of his rim.

“Can you push some of that lovely cum out, baby?”

Sherlock released the breath he’d been holding as he relaxed and felt a small trickle of cum run down his perineum. John swiped up the drips of cum and pushed three fingers back in, reveling in the hitch in Sherlock’s breathing.

“So wet for me, love. Are you going to keep yourself nice and open for me today? That way I can just come home and fuck you silly again?”

Sherlock replied with quiet “Uh huh,” making John smiled widely. He removed his fingers and watched more of his cum bubble up out of Sherlock, making the surrounding skin wet and shiny.

Unable to resist any longer, he bent to swipe his tongue over that sensitive hole, tasting himself and the musky flavor of Sherlock. He hummed against the flesh and won himself a moan from Sherlock. He could this do all day, but alas, the real world called to him. He was suddenly envious that the detective would most likely spend the rest of the day in bed.

With a cheeky slap to his lover’s bum, John started to get up from the bed and head for the shower.

“As much as I'd love to fuck you all day long, I do have work. I expect you keep that promise, you made.” With that and a wink, John ducked into the loo to shower, hearing a confident, “Yes, John,” from the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://konfessor2u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
